Pokemon: Unbroken Dream
by Sacron
Summary: Tyler MacYuler is a unremarkable teenager who is struggling in school and dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. But one day, he finds a dropped Poke' Ball with a Pokemon inside and decides to make his dream a reality. But the Pokemon he has found belongs to an organization, who want the Pokemon back to lead an army they are building. But Tyler refuses to let his dream be broken...
1. The Night Road

Night had fallen over Kalos. At last, the sun had retreated from the sky and gave way to the moon, which hung like a great orb in the dark sky. The moon was full tonight, which was said to be a good sign. The larger the moon was, the more powerful Cresselia's influence was said to be, which meant a night of good dreams for the world's population, warding off the nightmares Darkrai spread.

Most of the inhabitants of this land were sound asleep. The night was quiet, save for the occasional cries of nocturnal Pokemon. But even they seldom made noise, as if afraid to break the tranquil peace that had overcome the region on this night.

Yet, one sound broke the silence. It was a loud rumble, punctuated by creaks and moans. It came from the southwest part of Kalos, on a small dirt road heading toward Vaniville Town.

A large truck drove down the path, kicking up dust in its wake. It was a massive vehicle, an eighteen wheeler, towing a trailer. Black smoke spewed from its engine, while its headlights glowed like a pair of eyes. It rattled along the road, bound for an unknown destination.

The truck drove along the road for sometime before it came upon a lone Poke' Mart. Poke' Marts were open at all hours. The sign next to the store displayed an image of a Poke Ball, lit up brightly.

The truck came to a halt before the store. The engine cut off and the headlights switched off. After a moment, a man emerged from the vehicle.

He was a portly fellow, with hairy arms and a wild beard that looked like it hadn't been shaved in sometime. He pulled his ill fitting shirt over his bulging gut and moved onto the road, stepping over the gutter in his path.

The man moved up to the Poke' Mart. The automatic doors opened for him with a hiss and he disappeared inside.

The truck sat alone outside the mart, a cloud of fumes hanging around it that it had belched on the drive here. There was silence for a few moments before a slurping sound came from the gutter.

Something moved beneath the gutter. It made a wet noise, before it began to slither through the bars of the gutter. Purple slime slithered up onto the road, dripping wet goop everywhere and carrying a horrible stench.

The slime formed together and a pair of stubby arms emerged from it as a blob-like creature appeared on the road. It had two bulging eyeballs with beady little pupils and a gaping mouth that housed a fat tongue. It slithered forward, oozing fluids from its body and leaving behind a trail of muck.

It was a Grimer, a Pokemon that thrived in pollution. It approached the truck, its looking up with a greedy expression at the exhaust pipes that had been spewing smoke.

The Grimer slithered forward, pieces of it body breaking off as it moved and falling onto the path. Approaching the back of the truck, it crawled up the side and slithered onto the parts that held the trailer and the vehicle together.

The Grimer paused in front of the exhaust pipe, sucking it some fumes hungrily. It glanced up, its large eyes looking around the area cautiously. Finding no visible threats, the sludge Pokemon leaned down and put its mouth around the pipe. It began to drink greedily, lapping up the polluted fumes.

After drinking its fill, the Grimer turned and searched around, its appetite not yet satiated. It looked around, its blob-like form wobbling, spewing off more droplets of slime and goop. Then it paused. Its eyes zeroed in on the trailer.

Making a noise that sounded like a warble mixed with a hacking cough, the Grimer slithered forward and approached the front of the trailer. It opened its mouth and spewed acid onto a spot on the trailer.

There was a sizzle and then, the acid began to eat through the trailer, smoking spewing into the air as it burned through. Soon, a small hole had been created in the trailer.

The Grimer slithered forward eagerly, about to squeeze through the hole and access the inner part of the vehicle. But suddenly, there was a noise from its right.

The sludge Pokemon froze and twisted around. The driver was emerging from the Poke' Mart, carrying a shopping bag. He strode back toward his truck, whistling loudly.

The Grimer moved away quickly, darting away with surprising quickness. It crawled off the truck and landed with a splat on the road. It slithered away, disappearing into some foliage nearby. The grass and plants it touched began to wither away, dying in a matter of seconds.

The trucker came back up to his vehicle and halted. He wrinkled his mouth and covered his mouth, turning slightly green.

"What the hell is that smell?!" He groaned, waving a hand before his nose. Covering his mouth, he quickly climbed inside his truck and slammed the door shut. When that failed to ward off the unbearable stench, he rolled up the window and turned on the air conditioning.

After a moment of recovering from the smell, the driver started up the truck and drove off. He failed to notice the large hole that had burned through his trailer.

The truck rumbled down the road, passing by forests lining the edge of the path. The moonlight came down upon the vehicle, illuminating it and making it glimmer slightly.

It brightened the dark hole the Grimer had made, revealing the trailer's contents. Inside were Poke' Balls.

Dozens upon dozens of Poke' Balls sat inside the trailer, arranged in in neat rows. They seemed to almost resemble a military unit, an army waiting for orders.

The truck approached the outskirts of another town. It zoomed by a sign that said, "Welcome to Vaniville Town!" 

As the truck rumbled forward, it suddenly hit a bump in the road. The driver was jolted forward and slammed his nose against the steering wheel. He swore loudly and then slammed his foot down on the break, hard.

The truck came a screeching halt. One of the Poke' Balls was jolted forward. It rolled forward, sliding through the hole and bounced out of the truck. Landing with a quiet thud on the ground, the Poke' Ball slid along the road and disappeared into a dense clump of bushes.

Back inside the truck, the driver wiped his bleeding nose. Grumbling, he rolled up two tissues and stuffed them into his nostrils. Continuing to mumble profanities, he drove on again.

The truck disappeared into the night, leaving a cloud of smoke and dust in its wake. Soon, its loud creaking noises were gone.

The Poke' Ball sat in the bushes, hidden from sight. It lay alone. Inside, the creature it carried waited for release, eager to escape its confines.

The sounds of the night resumed again and peace returned. A peace that wouldn't last long.


	2. A Strange Discovery

The bell rang, echoing loudly through the building. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. Another few seconds of listening to Mr. Vesper and he would have started chewing off his own arm to escape the torrent of sheer boredom.

Students all around stood from their desks, laughing and talking to each other. Tyler stood and stretched, before picking up his backpack. He started to turn for the door when Mr. Vesper's monotone voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Before you all leave, I have your test results," Mr. Vesper said. "Please line up in an orderly fashion to collect them."

Tyler screamed inwardly. He had been dreading this moment. He hadn't studied for that test and when he had been taking it, felt like he knew nothing on it. Not to mention that his grade was dangerously low and that exam was one of the only things that might have saved it.

The teenager sighed and turned around, getting into the line before the teacher's desk. He tapped his feet on the floor, sweating badly and shaking a little.

As the line grew closer to the desk, Tyler's eyes went to the window. He could see a crowd of students in front of the school, heading for their cars or bicycles to head home. Pidgeys scattered into the air from the students, flying out of the sight. The teenager followed one of the Pokemon as it darted off. How he wished he was a Pokemon sometimes. Then he wouldn't have to worry about school, tests, or parents…

There was a loud cough that awoke Tyler from his daydream. He blinked and realized he was standing before Mr. Vesper's desk.

His teacher held up an exam sheet. He didn't say anything but there was a disappointed look in his eyes. Tyler felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly took the piece of paper and walk out of the classroom, mumbling a half-hearted thanks as he did so.

In the hallway, Tyler leaned against the wall. He avoided looking at the exam paper for a few moments. He knew he had failed. Why bother to confirm it? It would only plunge him deeper into the depths of despair…

But the teenager finally gave in. He turned the paper over and gazed at the grade marked on the front.

F-.

Tyler stared at the grade. He didn't say or feel anything. His gaze was blank, his mind empty.

Then it came back with a rush. Tyler's hands shook and he felt tears coming. He stomped his foot on the floor and banged his head against the wall a couple of times.

Tyler yelled in frustration and screamed out a whole slew of profanities, cursing as loud as he could. After spewing out many curses he didn't even know he knew, the teenager paused. A couple of little girls were staring at him, wearing shock expressions.

"What are you looking at?!" Tyler screamed. The girls shrieked and fled, leaving him alone again.

Tyler glanced at the grade again. He sighed and crumpled up the paper before stuffing it into his backpack. It was going to be a most unpleasant at home later. And to think he once thought he could pass sophomore year…

Shaking his head, Tyler wandered outside. He saw a bus parked in front of the school, students shuffling onto to it. Usually, the teen took the bus home but he wasn't in a hurry to get home today. Deciding to walk, the boy walked onto the road and slowly began moving.

Soon enough, he left school behind. Tyler hung his head, thinking of what his parents would say when he got home. Man, this was going to be unpleasant. They'd probably take away his video games, all his artistic stuff, make him attend summer school…

Tyler shuddered. That was a dark thought. His life was going to suck from here on out, that was for sure.

The teenager walked along the dirt road for sometime, passing by long fields of grass and farms that lined the way to Vaniville Town. Tyler stopped and leaned against a fence. Taking out his bottle of water, he took a swig.

His eyes suddenly went to a wooded grove on the other side of the road. Tyler could see a small pond past the trees, long grass, and even a little field of flowers.

It looked like a beautiful area. A great place to catch Pokemon, to be sure. But since that was out of the question, Tyler decided it would also be a good place to compose a new poem. Might help cheer him up.

Tyler walked across the road and entered the woods. A couple of Poliwags jumped into the water as his approach, diving into the pond. The teenager could hear the calls of Pokemon from all around. This was a good spot.

Tyler sat down, taking off his backpack and dumping it next to a tree. He rummaged around it, pushing aside the ungodly amount of books the school made him carry, and took a hold of two items. The teenager pulled out a notebook and a pencil from the bag.

Tyler leaned against a tree and examined his surroundings. Branches hung over him, the calls of Pokemon echoing through the trees. He looked around for a point of inspiration.

He saw nothing at first. Then his eyes caught a flicker of movement on one of the tree's branches. Crawling across the branch was a Weedle. The worm-like creature moved along the bark at a slow pace, sunlight glinting off the large stinger on its head.

Tyler smirked. He remembered he had always liked Weedles as a child. He thought they looked like little clowns, with their big bright noses and beady eyes. Of course, now he knew they were quite dangerous but he still liked them all the same.

Tyler observed the crawling Weedle for a moment before he opened his notebook and began to write.

'Truly, I see, there is nothing so free as a…" Tyler thought for a moment. "A…Weedle in the spring. The…the…uh…hmmm. Free to frolic in the trees, unbounded by the laws of man, dancing alone in the green!"

Tyler stared at the poem for a moment. Okay, that was a pretty awful. He erased it and started again.

"Spring is here at last. With its tides of green, it signals the birth of the free! Freedom for Pokemon all over, constrained not by the laws of man…but…but…ah. Hmmm…"

Tyler groaned. This wasn't working. He erased the poem again. No matter what he wrote, he never could get a decent poem on paper. The works he did finish were either painful to read at best or the stuff of nightmares at worse.

The teenager leaned against the tree and scanned his surroundings for a different subject. Nothing really caught his eye. Maybe this was a bad idea. This wasn't cheering him up-

Suddenly, Tyler saw something in the bushes. A glint of sunlight off something metal.

The teenager rose and approached the bushes curiously. Leaning down, he pushed the bushes aside and looked into them.

What he saw took his breath away.

There, lying in the foliage, covered with specks of mud, was a Poke' Ball. It seemed to gleam in the sunlight.

Tyler shakily raised his hand. Then he stopped. There surely belonged to someone else. It wouldn't be right to take it, no matter how tempting it may be. Someone had probably dropped it and might be along soon to reclaim their property…

Yet, what if they didn't know they dropped it? He might be the only one then who could get it back to its owner.

Tyler looked at the Poke' Ball. He rubbed his chin, everything else forgotten. In the end, he decided to take it.

The teenager picked it up and examined the ball. It was a mint condition Poke' Ball. It felt smooth and light in his hands, reminding him of a baseball. Tyler had never held one of these before. Oh sure, they had practiced with fake ones in school but he had never used a real one. It felt so weird to finally do so.

Tyler turned the Poke' Ball over his hands, shaking a little. As he did so, the front of the ball caught his eye.

The button on the front of the Poke' Ball was black. Tyler frowned, remembering his trainer classes and the hours he had spent watching Pokemon documentaries. Didn't that mean…?

The teenager's eyes widened. There was a Pokemon inside the ball! Tyler realized he probably should have expected that but still…

He ran his thumb over the button, curious. Surely the owner wouldn't mind if he took a look at the creature inside? After all, he needed to make sure the Pokemon was unharmed.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _A small voice in Tyler's head whispered. _Three to one odds say you steal what's not yours, Mr. Selfish._

'You hush up,' Tyler thought. His finger hovered in front of the button. He swallowed, his eyes hovered between his hand and the ball several times. Then he made his decision.

The teenager held the ball out, at arm's length. With a final intake of breath, he pressed the button.

The Poke' Ball snapped open. A flash of light erupted from it and struck the ground. Tyler watched, his mouth open wide, as the light grew in size. The light then faded, revealing a small creature on the ground.

A blue quadruple creature stood there, black fur covering its head and neck, covering all but its mouth. The fur on the back of its took the shape of a horn and blotches covered its fur that resembled bruises. It sniffed the air, its short tail twitching.

"Holy crap," Tyler whispered. "A Deino!"

They were supposed to be rare Pokemon, that a person might be extremely lucky to see in their lifetime. Tyler had heard they evolved in a really powerful Pokemon but he had never heard what it was.

At the sound of his voice, the Deino turned in Tyler's direction. It stood stock still, sniffing the air again.

"Hey there little guy," Tyler said, leaning down slowly. "Uh…" He scrambled for words, trying to remember the best way to handle a Pokemon. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Tyler. I found you here. You understand?"

The Deino stared at him for a moment. It then slowly moved forward and leaned down, sniffing at his outstretched palm. Tyler smiled.

The Deino then opened its mouth. The teenager yelped and withdrew his palm, seconds before the Pokemon's mouth snapped closed on the air where his hand had been.

"Whoa!" Tyler cried out. The Deino growled, its lips curling back, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The teenager went pale.

The Deino approached him slowly, growling loudly. Tyler crawled back, raising his hands.

"I-I-I'm not going to hurt you," Tyler stammered. "I just w-want to help! Please don't eat me-"

The Deino roared and charged at him. The teenager screamed, as the Pokemon snapped his leg. It tore off a chunk of his pants, nearly biting his skin.

Tyler crawled back and bumped against the tree. The Deino shook the piece of cloth around before spitting it out. It paused and glanced about. The Pokemon sniffed the air, its head slowly swiveling in the teenager's direction.

The teenager raised his hands. His eyes went around, looking for a weapon of sometime. The Deino snarled, its legs tensing as it prepared to charge again.

Then, the foliage exploded.

A huge, centipede-like creature burst from the woods. The Deino whirled and gave a shriek. The new creature bent down and slammed a massive horn on its head into the smaller Pokemon.

The Deino went flying and landed next to the edge of the pond. It yelped in pain, its stumpy legs wriggling as it struggled to rise.

The centipede Pokemon crawled over, casting a shadow over the Deino. It segmented form was dark magenta, its yellow eyes glowing brightly. Its many legs wriggled as it gazed down at the fallen Deino.

Tyler recognized the monster was a Scolipede. Said to be very dangerous. The teenager moved back and snatched up his backpack, preparing to run while the two were distracted.

As he moved to run though, there was a sudden cry. Tyler paused and looked back. He saw the Scolipede had seized up the Deino in its legs and was hoisting it into the air. The smaller Pokemon struggled but it was no match for its larger opponent.

Tyler stared the scene. The Scolipede's mouth opened wide, venom spilling from its maw. The Deino screamed, flailing helplessly.

Tyler sucked in his breath. Then he threw down his backpack, cursed, and ran forward.

Snapping up a rock, the teenager tossed it at the centipede Pokemon. The stone bounced off the Scolipede's head. The monstrous Pokemon halted and twisted around, glaring down at Tyler.

"Put him down!" The teenager yelled, grabbing up another rock and chucking it at the creature. His aim was much better this time; the rock slammed into one of the Scolipede's unprotected eyes.

The centipede Pokemon reared back and released the Deino, dropping it to the ground. It wriggled back and forth, before lurching forward, one eye squeezed shut. It hissed at Tyler and moved toward him.

Tyler froze. He gave up at the huge Pokemon as it reared to its full height. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. He turned to run but slipped on the wet ground and fell.

The Scolipede's shadow fell over him. The centipede Pokemon lurched back, preparing to strike at Tyler. The teenager screamed, raising his hands in a futile attempt to protect himself.

Suddenly, the Deino shot upward and slammed its head into the Scolipede's side. The centipede Pokemon fell to the side with a loud cry and crashed to the dirt.

The Deino moved back, pawing at the earth. The armored side where it had headbutted the huge Pokemon was cracked. The Scolipede wriggled on the ground and started to get up.

Before it could rise, the Deino leaped forward and sank its teeth into the Scolipede's unarmored underbelly. The centipede Pokemon hissed in rage, wriggling faster. The Deino refused to let go through and bit down harder.

Tyler stared at the two, frozen to the spot. He watched as the Deino drew blood from the Scolipede. The larger monster's movements grew more frantic.

The Deino yanked its head back. There was a loud wet ripping sound. The Scolipede's flesh ripped free. Blood spewed through the air. The centipede Pokemon gurgled, its movements twitching before it slumped against the ground, unmoving.

The Deino lay down, bruised and battered. It began to munch contentedly on the chunk of Scolipede flesh.

Tyler stared at the dead Pokemon. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Shakily, he managed to get up. His eyes went to the Deino. How could such a little thing be so dangerous?

It had saved his life, however, even if it was just attacking the Scolipede. Tyler slowly approached the Deino, raising the Poke' Ball. At the sound of his footsteps, the Pokemon raised its head and snarled at the teenager, its mouth coated in blood.

Tyler clicked the Poke' Ball's button. The ball snapped up and a beam of light struck the Deino. The Pokemon shrank to miniscule size, before seemingly becoming a bolt of light. It was sucked back inside the ball and the Poke' Ball snapped shut.

Tyler examined the ball, his palms drenched in sweat. He stuffed the ball into his pocket, grabbed up his backpack, and fled the scene, leaving the dead Scolipede behind.

He had to find this Deino's owner. The thing was too dangerous to keep around.


End file.
